


open and shut (collateral angel)

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Matthew was absolutely lovely. Kavinsky had to give him that.Or Kavinsky didn’t have the time.





	open and shut (collateral angel)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of kidnapping. This is more than 100 words.

Matthew was absolutely lovely. Kavinsky had to give him that. The loveliness wouldn’t get him far though. He was still about to be collateral damage. If anything how much of an angel he was made it all so much better. This wouldn’t be nearly as effective if the kid were an insufferable brat. Ronan would probably call to thank him if that were the case.

Kavinsky kinda wished things were different. Ravaging the kid would have been a whole new level of fun. He would have liked to see what it took to really make Matthew cry. Probably not much but that wouldn’t ruin it one bit. The real joy would be to see what it takes to break Matthew beyond the point of crying. He just really didn’t have the time. The Fourth of July was special, and needed to be on that day if he was going to really make his point. Properly Matthew could take weeks, months even if he was hiding some resilience behind that sweet smile.

He would just have to settle for grabbing Matthew and kissing him right after the kid opens the door for him, and kissing him again, this time on the forehead, right before he slammed the trunk shut.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything I didn’t tag that you think I should have let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
